On The Catwalk
by RainbowGoth
Summary: Naraku offers Kagome a chance to be a model. And it's great! Free clothes, money, fame.....but what will happen when he wants her to do a hentai modeling? WWIYS?? (What would Inu Yasha say???)
1. Default Chapter

May 24th, 2003: Quote of the Day: "If I gave a shit, you'd be the first one I'd give it to."

Greetings and Salutations, I am Rainbow Goth, and this is my first fic. While I find many fics very enjoyable, I cannot find my life enjoyable, so I choose to write here. I do not own Inu Yasha, so betray myself by writing fics about people I do not own but love. 

---

Scroll 1. The Card

            "What movies do you have?" Inu Yasha asked, scanning Kagome's DVD deck. 

            Kagome walked into the kitchen and pulled a package of unpopped corn out of the cabinet. "Pick one and we'll put it on!" she called. She put it in the microwave and pushed the appropriate digits in for non-burnt popcorn with "movie theater butter." How is movie theater butter different from regular butter? I shudder to think……..

            Counting the tapes, reading the labels, Inu Yasha whispered, "The Sound of Music – Dreamcatcher – The Great Mouse Detective –" Of course, we all know Disney is the devil. "- Never Been Kiss – Runaway Bride – French Kiss - Wow! Do you have enough chick-flicks??" he called.

            "Not as much as you!" she called back. 

"I don't watch chick-flicks!" he shouted. Grumbling, he went back to looking through the tapes. "Gypsy – Sixteen Candles –" he pulled one tape out. "Well, the only decent tape I can find in here is Scream!"

"Okay! Put it on!" she called. He stuck the disc in and went to go sit on the couch to start the movie. He didn't really think that all of Kagome's movies were crap. They had some good movies…..Spiderman…..Dogma…Tommy Boy…Big Daddy………but he only liked watching scary movies with Kagome. Whenever she watches a really scary movie in a dark room at night, she had a tendency to cling to whatever was close. 

He grinned at the thought as the smell of popcorn started to drift around the atmosphere of the livingroom. He pushed play, sat back on the big couch, and turned off the light for effect. "Oi, Kagome! It's starting!" 

"Coming!" she came out of the kitchen with a steel bowl of popcorn and sat next to him. Kagome held the bowl out to him while watching the screen and he grabbed a handful of popcorn. It wasn't burnt this time, because her family microwaves were cursed to burnout or go wacky. And don't even get me started on the toaster ovens!

"Who is this?" Drew Berymore asked on the phone (an: I can't spell, sue me………….) The movie was starting to get a little creepy. Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome who was leaning forward with interest. She looked so pretty in the dark, with her hair shining by only the t.v.'s light. He smiled mischievously and looked back at the t.v. waiting for the right moment.

The guy on the other end of the phone broke into the house and started chasing Drew Barymore. Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hand for support. He liked the size of her hands too. They were small and fit into his easily. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Kagome's face, she gulped, and her eyes grew wide with fear. Yep, any minute now.

The actors playing Drew Barymore's parents went looking for her, then the mother screamed, the music crescendoed, and it showed Drew Barymore hanging dead from a tree.

"_KYAAAA!!!!" Kagome screamed and through her arms around Inu Yasha. He grinned and thought, 'Oh yeah, this movie rocks…………'_

All of a sudden, the lights went on. Ms. Higurushi walked into the room. "What's wrong??" she asked in concern. Kagome let go of Inu Yasha and looked up at her, "We're just watching a movie, Mama." She said wiping the sweat off fear off of her forehead. 

'_Yeah, thanks Mom.' Inu Yasha thought irritatedly._

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone then." Ms. Higurushi said. She left without even turning the light out. 

"Sorry about that." Kagome said and went back to watching the movie. 

"Yeah, no problem." Inu Yasha said. He turned off the light again and her hand went into his. 

It was getting near the end, and Kagome was due for some clinging action. Inu Yasha tried to wait patiently. Inu Yasha tried to wait patiently. 

"_KYYAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed and clung to him again. This time, he also clung to her. He sniffed her hair and exhaled sofly. Strawberry shampoo, she knew what he liked……_

"Kagome?" Grandpa came in. Kagome let go of Inu Yasha again and looked up at him.

 "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Sota is? He has to take the trash out." The old man asked.

"How should I know? Grandpa, we're watching a movie!" Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll go check the rest of the shrine." And with that, he walked off.

When the movie ended, they went outside and sat in Inu Yasha's truck. 

"Do you want to listen to music?" he asked.

"No." she said plainly.

"Do you want to sit in the back?" he asked. 

"No." she said.

They sat there for a few seconds in quiet, then they moved at the same time wrapping their arms around each other and pulling into a long passionate kiss with the works. Inu Yasha moved a hand up her back and flicked his toungue against the top of her jaw. Kagome moaned and moved to sit in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and they seemed to be lost in each other's passion when-

"Kagome!" Souta appeared at the window of the car.

They both jumped and Kagome fell back onto the stick shift setting it in reverse. The car started to back up, but Inu Yasha quickly put it into park and stopped it right when it was about to hit a stop sign. They both sighed in relief and Souta ran up to the car again. "Nee-chan! You gotta hide me!" he shouted. "Grandpa wants me to take the trash out! I don't want to take the trash out!"

Kagome jumped out of the car and charged him like a mad bull.

"_EEEEEEKKKK!!!" Souta screamed and started to run for his life._

Inu Yasha sighed and went back into the driveway. This was not his night. 

---

The next day, Kagome went to the mall to look for clothes, dragging Inu Yasha along of course.

"I loath shopping." He said.

"Then why do you come?" she asked smiling.

"Feh!" he said. Which meant, '_To make sure no guys hit on you_.'

A man with long black hair and all black clothes saw them walk in together. He stood up and went over to them. "Excuse me, Miss." He said. When she turned to look at him, he said, "I like your look! I want you to model for me!" he handed her a card with his name on it. "Naraku (last name smudged)" and his phone number at the bottom.

"I don't know." Kagome said, she looked back at Inu Yasha who went over to get them hot pretzels then put the card in her purse. "I'll think about it."


	2. Funky Monkey

June 1st, 2003 Quote of the Day: "Duct tape is like the force; it has a dark side and a light side; and it holds the universe together."

Scroll 2. Funky Monkey

            Kagome walked to the studio the next day. She had called Naraku's personal assistant Kagura last night and she gave her the address for an interview the next morning. Kagome wasn't expecting to have an interview so soon but Kagura said, "Yeah, well. He seems to wanna make room for you."

            So Kagome picked out the prettiest dress in her closet. One that was stylish, but not too whorish, it made her look smart and pretty, but at the same time businesslike. She went inside, and entered a room full of stylish clothes, where the products of "Misma Lil" were sold. 

            "Excuse me, can I help you with something?" A tall woman with designer glasses, white business clothes and a feather in her hair walked up to Kagome. 

            "I'm here to see Naraku." Kagome said. 

            "Oh, you're Kagome then. I'm Kagura." Kagura said looking her over quickly. "Please follow me." She led Kagome through a door, down a long hall, and into the 'Green Room'.

            "This is one of our many rooms where pictures of models are taken with backgrounds." Kagura explained to Kagome as they walked past numerous sets. Male and female models struck poses in front of white backdrops while one to six cameramen took their pictures. No one seemed to notice Kagura and Kagome as they walked past.

            Kagome thought it was rude, but Kagura assured her, "They're just very busy."

            Then they saw Naraku discussing something with a short woman with long white hair. When the girl walked away, Naraku immediately noticed Kagome and Kagura and walked over to them. He was wearing black again, very sexy…….

            "Good, Kagome, you're here. Most of those bimbo models think they can walk in anytime they want." He stated. "It's good that you're different."

            Kagome just nodded. "Uh, thanks – your welcome."

            "Yes, now, do you have any modeling experience?" he put an arm around her shoulder and began pushing her across the room.

            "N-not really, sir." Kagome said.

            "Ah, we'll wing it. And you can call me Naraku by the way." He said. He sat her down in a chair and handed her a pencil with a stubby eraser, a couple of fill-out-forms stapled together, a pocket mirror, and a pearly pink brush with hard plastic tips. "Just go through these papers, I'll be right back."

            Kagome figured that the only thing she would be doing that day would be filling out forms and getting writers cramp. But that was okay, she still had to find a way to tell Inu Yasha that she was going to be a model. No, she still hadn't told him. She didn't feel like picking out funeral roses just yet.

            But if he didn't find out from her, he would find out from somewhere else, and that wouldn't be pretty for her and any innocent people around him at the time, no sir….

            Inu Yasha put his car into park in Kagome's driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Buyo was sitting out on the porch catching some rays.

            "Sup, Buyo," Inu Yasha glanced down at the fat cat.

            _Merow, Buyo said. His fur rolled like a wave and he purred contentedly._

            Inu Yasha rang the doorbell. He listened to it rang inside the house, and thought about his doorbell at home. He didn't like boring doorbells, but he didn't like stupid ones either. Since his parents were dead and he was living with his brother, his brother let him pick out a doorbell that wouldn't embarrass Sesshomaru in front of his college friends, but Inu Yasha could agree with it too. They had one that kind of sounded like Jazz on a xylophone. Sesshomaru didn't care about it and Inu Yasha thought it sounded cool. 

            From the other side of the door, he heard a bunch of people come running to the door at once then fight over the doorknob. Inu Yasha sweatdropped. Unlike at most other houses, where no one got up to answer the door or phone, it was a race to see who would do it at Kagome's. That was one of the reasons he liked her family. They were just so interesting to him. 

            After what seemed like only a couple of moments and WW3, the doorknob clicked and turned and Mrs. Higurushi stood at the door smiling at him with Souta and Grandpa walking back to whatever they were doing before. 

            "Hello, Inu Yasha dear!" Mrs. Higurushi gave him a big welcoming, morning smile. "What brings you here?"

            He did a quick bow out of respect for Kagome's mom. "Good Morning, Mrs. Higurushi, is Kagome at home?"

            "Why no, she left this morning for the library." Mrs. Higurushi said. "That's what Kagome told me to tell you. She didn't say she was going anywhere else – just the library and only the library, she isn't going anywhere to apply for any job that you would not agree with. Only the library to do research. That's what she said." Mrs. Higurushi smiled and nodded. "Okay then! See you later, dear!" she closed the door leaving him standing there dumbfounded on the porch. 

            Inu Yasha blinked at the door in confusion. '_What's up with that?_' he thought. After a few minutes he shrugged and speed walked back to his car. He got in just as it was about to start raining. He put the top of his car up and backed out of Kagome's driveway. The rain got heavy, fast! Within seconds, potholes everywhere where overflowing with rainwater for him to drive through and splash unfortunate pedestrians with. *insert evil laugh*

            Then through the rain soaked windshield of his cool little car, he saw a red blur on the side of the road waving at him. He pulled over to the side and rolled down his window. A short girl in a red rain coat came running over. She stuck her head into the window and said in a high pitched girl's voice, "Let me in!" 

            "Who the hell are you?" he asked her.

            Before he got an answer from her she opened the door to his car, and jumped in. She closed the door, rolled up the window and said. "Thanks, it's pretty wet out there."

            He could tell. She had gotten water all over the passenger side of his car.

            "Excuse me lady, but who in the seven hells are you??" he asked politely.

            "Huh?" she through back the hood of her little red raincoat. She had short straight orange hair, little red freckles, and large turquoise eyes. There were a couple of white barrettes in her hair holding it in place. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, my name is Hotaru!"

            He gave her a funny look. "Who are you and why did you just climb into my car?"

            She gave him a funny look back like it was obvious, "TSK! Duuuhh! I just told you who I was! And I'm here because it's raining out there!"

            He narrowed his eyes at her as she propped her feet up on his dashboard and put her hands behind his head. "Just drive around till the rain stops. I don't have to go home yet."

            He sighed and started driving again. "Yeah, well listen, Hotaru, I'm going to the Funky Monkey and when I get there, you have to get out."

            She snapped her fingers as if remembering something. "OH! Right! I work there! Thanks for reminding me! I just broke up with my boyfriend and I was so mad at him I forgot I had work today!" she did a little wave with her hand. "Drive there then, k?"

            He growled under his breath and drove toward the main road. The Funky Monkey was a bar for teenagers, they served their famous Funky Monkey Banana split milkshake there. They also had a wide variety of caffeine flavored coffees and frosty frappuccinos with cream. He could see the neon sign of a monkey playing a banana guitar through his rain soaked window. He pulled into the parking lot and went around to open the door for Hotaru. She pushed past him and went directly inside. He slammed the cardoor shut and went inside himself. 

            The café was dimly lit, and full of many people. There were some smokers but Inu Yasha preferred not to sit by them. To him, a smoking section in a restaurant was like a pissing section in a pool. One of the waitresses, Kyonne walked past carrying a tray of large funky monkey frosties. Inu Yasha immeadiately noticed the table that all of his friends were sitting at because they were waving to him, whistling, and calling, "Here, Inu Yasha! Here, boy!"

             He came over and sat down with them. At the table sat his best friend and preist in training and all around pervert, Miroku; hyperactive, narcoleptic short kid, Shippou; the evil fraternal twins one of ghetto and one of alternative/gothic darkness, Kiyoko (f) and Kiyoshi (m); and kick boxing chick with obsession for cats, Sango.

            "Sup, dogboi!" Kiyoshi asked.

            "Can Kagome come out and play?" Shippou asked in a sweet voice. 

            "No, she went to the library." Inu Yasha sighed disappointedly.

            "Aw, don't worry Inu Yasha. Have a funky monkey drink and have sex with her later." Miroku smirked.

            WHACK!!

            Inu Yasha smacked Miroku so hard he almost knocked the Be-Jesus out of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There is my second chapter. Thank you for reading my chapter, it would help if you could review.


	3. Tour of the Studio

August 1st, 2003 Quote of the Day: "Why are wise man and wise guy opposite?"

Yes, I know, I haven't been paying much attention to this story. I feel more inclined to do things when I should be doing something else. I will try to update this story more frequently okay?

Scroll 3. Tour of Studio

            After a few minutes, Naraku returned with a broken, tan high heel in his hand. "So, are you nearly done with those papers?" he asked.

            "Almost." Kagome replied. Most of the information on the documents she signed were general, other questions asked about her experience and after rereading most of it, it made her look like a fast food worker applying for a job as a CEO. 

            "Great," Naraku said. He walked past her to sit down and start trying to fix the high heel with some kind of glue. 

            Finally, she had reached the bottom of the contract. Her eyes darted back and forth as she read the bottom: '_This signature states that I have read the regulations and requirements and therefore, henceforth do declare that I will work for ten months. And I understand if I break the contract I will be present in a court of law to justify here in…'_

_            Ten months? _Kagome thought. Well it's not like it was a small job, after all. Naraku was asking her if she was willing to commit. Before, she hadn't even realized how much of a decision it was. "I don't know about this." She asked out loud nervously.

            "Know about what?" Naraku asked, not looking up from the shoe. For some reason the glue wasn't working. 

            "I don't know if I can do this." Kagome said patting the paper. Who knew what would happen if she didn't like modeling anyway? And if Inu Yasha were to say, "Our relationship or you're job, pick one!" she wouldn't know what to do. But then again, he couldn't ask for stuff like that could he? 

            "Well I think it's a very reasonable contract." Naraku said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I mean most modeling agents set their stylists up for years at a time with little or no benefits. Ten months isn't really that long, you'd be surprised….Oh for the love of – Kagura! Can you fix Mickie's shoe?? It must be possessed, no one else can fix it!!"

            Kagura came over to take the shoe.

            _What should I do? What should I do?? _Kagome thought frantically. On one hand, she might be signing her life away to something that could drag on and pull her into who knew what, but fame fortune, free stuff, what teenage girl didn't dream about it??

            Naraku watched as Kagura popped the heel and the shoe was fixed. "Great! Take that to Mickie, she's in her dressing room." He turned back to Kagome patiently. "Well, Kagome?"

            She looked up at him then clincked her pen and signed on the dotted line.

            "Perfect!" Naraku grinned at her.

-

            That afternoon sun was high and there wasn't a cloud in the sky now that the rain stopped. Inu Yasha and his friends walked through the grass toward the fun sounding music of the carnival.

            "Yeah!! Carnival!!" Shippou cheered. 

            Inu Yasha looked sad. He liked going to carnival's with Kagome, but she wasn't there to be with him. 

            Miroku went over and slapped him on the back as if reading his mind. "Cheer up, Inu Yasha! She's probably studying or something! You know how she's always failing math –"

            "It's summer!!" Inu Yasha shouted.

            "Well, you know how obsessed Kagome can get about school!" Sango said. This attempt to cheer him up only made the dog boy sigh very loudly.

            "Okay, stop it." Kiyoko said pointing at him seriously. "We're here to have fun, Inu Yasha."

            "Yeah! Consider it a day off from being a boyfriend!" Kiyoshi added.

            "I want cotton candy!!" Shippou screamed and ran off into the crowd.

            "Oh, crap! Now we'll never see him again!" Sango glared in the direction the hyper kid disappeared. 

.

-

            "This is the dressing room." Naraku pointed at a room filled with dressing stalls that branched off of the green room. 

            "Where do the guys get dressed?" Kagome asked looking around.

            Naraku pointed at the same dressing room.

            Kagome's jaw dropped. "You mean EVERYONE gets dressed in the same place??"

            Naraku nodded calmly. "You seem brighter then most of the models here!" he turned around. "It would have cost too much money to buy a separate dressing room, and it doesn't really matter either way." He lead her to other parts of the tour. "That big hallway leads to other studios, the green room we're in now does summer fashions….the yellow room is being used for swim suit fasions….there are private studios for…."special" modeling…" he grinned to himself as he continued with the tour. "There's a make up studio down there, and the room closest to the entrance hall is a sort of break room…it has a coffee machine, a refrigerator and fruit stand ……. there are a couple of chairs here, but we're not running a karaoke bar. There's also a notice board in there for important events and rescheduling, it would be a good idea for you to check that daily…." He turned to her and said. "Well, if you would like to look around, you may. The first photo session is the day after tomorrow, okay?"

            "Okay." She nodded to him and he walked off.

            Going back into a green room, Kagome paused to watch the other models. One particular model was very beautiful, with long flowing black hair and she struck vogue seductive possess while –ironically- wearing nothing but white. The next model was a woman with long blue hair in a pony tail and she was modeling colorful bathing suits with another girl with sea green hair in two ponytails hanging in front of her chest. They went for the cute poses. The one next to their set was a man with a man who wore a white shirt that looked like it was torn open in the front and he was modeling with a woman wearing a black dress with bits of lace. The woman dressed completely in white struck one more posse and the camera flashed for it. 

            "Great, Kikyo! Perfect as ever!" said the man behind the camera.

            She smiled knowingly and he dismissed her. She began walking off toward the dressing room followed by Kagome. "Um, excuse me?" Kagome asked.

            Kikyo kept walking like she didn't even hear her.

            "Excuse me? Kikyo?" Kagome asked again.

            Kikyo walked into one of the stalls.

            "Excuse me??" Kagome asked again from outside of the stall.

            There came a long agitated sigh. "Fine…" Kikyo said. She pulled an autographed picture of herself out of her purse and handed it to Kagome.

            Kagome looked down at the photo and saw Kikyo smiling up at her with large white teeth. She looked back up at the real thing and jumped in shock as Kikyo gave the exact same smile. "Skedaddle on now! I need to get dressed!" Kikyo said ever so sweetly and closed the door.

            "No-no, I'm not a fan, I work her now." Kagome called.

            Kikyo opened the stall again, studied her then chuckled and said, "Oh! Then could you go get me a cappuccino? I've had a long day." She shut the stall again.

            Kagome shuffled her feet. "Um, no. I'm a model, just like you!"

            There was a short silence, then Kikyo came out of the stall dressed in a different outfit that was probably her own. She chucked as she came out and said, "Honey. You are _not _just like me." She walked past Kagome leading her out of the dressing room. "I have more experience, more connections, more fame, more stalkers." She spun around to face Kagome with a large grin that was supposed to look friendly but had the lingering sense of hostility. "Well, all I can say is good luck to you and have a nice day! You can keep the autograph." And before Kagome could say anything, Kikyo was there and gone. 

            Kagome stood there dumbfounded with a smiling picture of Kikyo in her hand. She blinked and looked at the picture again. It kind of made her sick to look at for some reason. The smile seemed a bit…..phoney. She stuffed it in her purse and decided to give it to Buyo later. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Okay, there's that chapter. Sorry again for not updating in such a long time. I owe you if you review. 


	4. The Spanish Inquisition

August 3rd, 2003 Quote of the Day: "He who laughs last thinks slowest!"

Scroll 4. Spanish Inquisition

            "How about that one?" Sango pointed at a picture of an emerald green, rounded guitar with gold and sea green trim.

            "Nah, not cool enough." Kiyoko said. She turned the page of the Yamaha magazine and a dozen or so more guitars stood out on the page. The two of them sat on the floor looking through the magazine. Kiyoko sitting in front on it laying on her stomach, Sango was behind it seeing the guitar's upside down, laying on her stomach too. 

            Kiyoshi walked into the room carrying a load of laundry. He glanced down at what they were doing. "I thought you were broke?" he commented.

            "I am." Kiyoko replied, turning the page again. "I'm going to get a job though, so I'm looking now to look for my quota."

            "Whatever," he said and walked out of the room.

            Just then, the door bell rang.

            'She's here!!" Sango gasped. She and Kiyoko jumped up and hid by the sides of the door waiting for Kagome to walk in. They heard the footsteps of Kiyoko's mom and then she opened the door. "Good afternoon Kagome! They're in the livingroom waiting for you."

            "Thank you."

            The door closed, and they heard the soft steps of Kagome's socks coming toward them. Kiyoko grinned evilly and Sango bit her lower lip. 

            "Hey girls, what are we studying fir-"

            "GET HER!!" 

            "KYAAA!!!" 

            They jumped Kagome and the three of them were screaming and laughing for thirty seconds. They sat her on the couch, sitting on either side of her holding her arms. "Alright Kagome! ^_^ We wanna know where you were yesterday!" Sango interigated her.

            "Yeah! We know that even YOU wouldn't pass up a trip to the carnival on Saturday with all of us!" Kiyoko added. 

            "Wha??" Kagome tried to look innocent and shocked. "I was at the library!"

            "Ooh! Sorry, wrong answer!" Sango said. "You'd better tell us or else!" 

            "Or else what?" Kagome said now acting as if she were offended.

            "Or else we'll suck out your soul feed to Cerberus in the pits of the underworld!" Kiyoko said darkly.

            Sango and Kagome started at her for a few seconds before Sango said. "Or else we'll annoy you till you do!"

            "You're already annoying me!" Kagome shouted. 

            "Kiyoko," Sango grinned. "Will you do the honors?"

            Kiyoko grinned back. "Hey Kagome! Remember when you had that sleepover and everyone was sleeping in your basement?"

            Kagome said nothing but watched her suspiciously.

            "Well, I went upstairs to use your Water Closet and I found out that your mother's boyfriend came to spend the night!"  
            Kagome's eyes grew huge and she sweatdropped.

            "I could hear the noise all the way from the kitchen! Your mother's bed has some squeaky bed springs! All of the moaning and groaning and pumping and grinding…"

            "OKAY!!" Kagome screamed. "I'LL TELL YOU!! JUST NO MORE!!!"

            Sango gave Kiyoko a high five and they released Kagome.

            "But you've gotta promise not to tell Inu Yasha!"

            "Oooh! Are we keeping something from our boyfriend now?" Kiyoko smirked.

            "Well," Kagome sweatdropped. "I got a new job. I'm going to be a model, we're shooting the day after tomorrow."

            "Modeling??" Sango said disappointedly. "That's all?? I thought you were cheating with three other men or something!!"

            "NO!!" Kagome shouted. "I'm not that kinda girl, Sango!"

            "Sure you're not." 

            "But why a model, Kagome?" Kiyoko asked. "They walk around all funny and eat soy crackers unless they aren't eating at all!"

            Kagome told them about Naraku and all of the fringe benefits and free stuff she would be getting.

            "How much are you getting paid?" Sango asked.

            "$1,500 a photo shoot."

            "Holy crap!" Sango and Kiyoko shouted at the same time.

            "Sign me up! I'll get my guitar in no time!" Kiyoko exclaimed.

            Kiyoshi came into the room. "What are you girls talking about?" 

            "Nothing that is any of your business, Kiyoshi. We're talking to Kagome." Kiyoko waved for him to leave. 

            "What the hell?? I'm Kagome's friend too! Aren't I you're friend, Kagome?"

            "Um, yeah?"

            "See!"

            "Well she doesn't want to talk to you right now! She's with her GIRL friends! Oh wait….you're like a girl anyway, go on and tell him Kagome…"

            "Oh, you're going down, woman!" Kiyoshi jumped on her and they grappled on the floor.

            "I can't believe this!" Sango cried, "A smack-down, and I wasn't even invited to join!"

-

            "Codswallop!" Miroku exclaimed.

            "Bless you!" Shippou chimed.

            "I didn't sneeze, was exclaiming!"

            "Do you need a tissue?"

            Inu Yasha whacked Shippou in the back of the head.

            "I just find it hard to believe that Kagome went to the library yesterday." Miroku said.

            "What do you mean?? You guys were the ones telling me that she went there to study!" Inu Yasha shouted.

            "I know," Miroku said. "But it was Saturday. And they were selling Elephant Ears on sale! Kagome loves Elephant Ears and would never pass them up like that! When we told her about it, she didn't really seem to mind!"

            "So?" Inu asked.

            "So??" Miroku looked at him like he was an idiot.

            "She's in cahoots with the mole people!!" Shippou screamed suddenly.

            Miroku and Inu Yasha turned to look at him, "Hubba-wha??"

            "She said she was going to library, but instead went to the secret entrance to their underground city to help them forge for human flesh so that they could multiply their slowly dieing civilization so that they may regroup and once again assume position as rulers of the Earth and enslave all of the human into brutal dependence! KAGOME IS REALLY A MOLE PERSON IN DISGUISE!!!"

            Miroku and Inu Yasha sat there staring at Shippou in silence. Then Inu Yasha whacked him in the back of the head again.

            "HEY!!"

            "No more caffine for you, Shippou." Miroku said, shaking his head worriedly.

            "NO!!! MY SOURCE OF INSPIRATION AND POWER!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SUGAR HIGH!!!"

            "Good god," Inu Yasha said putting his face in his hands.

            Shippou pretended to die.

            "Seriously, for all you know, she could've been off asking someone to bear her child!" Miroku said.

            "No, that's what _you_ would have done!" Inu Yasha said as if correcting him.

            "Still." Miroku said.

            Shippou: X_X

            "Fine! Whatever, I'll just talk to her later." Inu Yasha said, hoping to make them shut up. "But I don't think she did anything, did she? She's my first girlfriend, she seemes pretty loyal….unless there are infidel guys around her….or she was seduced….holy shit!!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Quicker then the last update, isn't it?


	5. Peekaboo

September 5th, 2003: Quote of the Day: "Unbreakable toys can be used to break other toys." 

Scroll 5. Peek-a-boo

            Kagome pulled a pink pajama shirt over her head, gave the hemp a short tug and looked in her mirror. They were silky pajamas, some of the softest she had. And she decided that wearing some of her new sexy undergarments would make her feel more confident about the photo shoot the next day. She hugged herself, ran over, and did a half twist jump onto her bed. She was so happy in her warm, soft little happiness, she almost didn't hear the tapping on the window. 

            _Tap tap tap _

She jumped in shock and looked over at it. A fist came up from under the window ledge and tapped again. Then it waved. Kagome went over to the window and looked down at who it was. Inu Yasha was clinging to her roof. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome opened the window and he pulled himself up to it. 

"Hey, Kagome." He said casually.

_"Shhh!"_ she listened to see if her mom had heard him come in. She looked back at him and whispered. "_What_ _are you doing here?!_"

"I came to see you!" he said. He leapt to the floor and looked around taking a sniff. Her room always smelled good. 

She sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I don't know if my family would approve of you climbing through my window so late at night!" 

He looked at her seriously. "I also came to talk to you!"

"Oh, I bet you did." Kagome said sarcastically as she turned around. She knew how dirty his mind could get.

"Really! I'm serious." He said. Though those new pajama's she had did look very snuggly. He snapped himself out of it and said, "I wanted to ask if there's anything wrong." 

Kagome sat on her bed next to Buyo. She patted his head and looked up at Inu Yasha innocently. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well I dunno, it's just that…" he ran his fingers through the front of his hair. "I guess I'm concerned because well, Miroku, and Shippou, and Kiyoshi, and Bob, and everyone else kept telling me that it was strange that you didn't go to the carnival with us-"

"Who's Bob?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bob? He's the janitor at the FunkyMonkey." Inu Yasha said.

"Oh."

"I don't know if they're right or not….but-" Inu Yasha looked concerned.

Kagome smiled at him. Those acting lessons were going to pay off. "Oh, Inu Yasha, you have nothing to worry about. You don't have to listen to everything they say…"

            "I know." He said still looking concerned. He came over and sat next to her on the bed. He slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees and looked away a little bit sheepishly. "I guess I'm just…..worried about you or something.you'll tell me if something's wrong, right?" he asked. 

            That really bothered her conscience. Those puppy dog eyes, the cuteness of his worry. She really didn't want to lie to him, he trusted her – sorta – and she knew how sensitive he was deep down. (That's why the guilt trip worked so easily on him! ^_~)

            She gave a weak smile and said, "Of course I will."

            He nodded just before he realized he appeared soft. He laughed as he changed back to his normal bad-boy self. "Those are pretty pjs." He said.

            "Huh?" Kagome looked down at herself and her shiny new pajamas. "Oh yeah! I really like them, they're very soft. Here! Feel it!" she stuck out her pajama covered arm. 

            Inu Yasha pinched the material between his fingers. "Hmm…"

            "Like it?" she asked. 

            "Uh huh," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. He put his lips over her neck and ran his incisors across it. She shivered and giggled, causing him to feel like a dirty little demon. He growled and nibbled his way down from her neck to her shoulder and collarbone. She gave a tiny moan then he felt her tense a little. "Yeah, you should probably go now. My mom has ears like a bat and this intuition…."

            "Aw, but isn't this fun?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned to the side a little giggling. She was almost lying down before she gave him a slight push telling him she wanted up. He obeyed.

            "Nope," she said sitting up again, "No horizontal, uh-uh."

            "No problem, I wouldn't push you to go there." He said. 

            Somehow this made Kagome feel a little bit more guilty about keeping the modeling secret from him. 

            She looked at Inu Yasha. He was smiling, probably thinking because his eyes were a bit glazed and his cheeks a little bit redder. He shifted his feet, which after her life experience especially being around him, she knew was a nervous, fidgety habit. What neither of them knew, was that when he shifted his feet, he put one of them on hem of the bottom leg on her pajama pants. 

            "Should I go now?" he asked standing up.

            "I guess, I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome stood up and lifter her boobytrapped foot. 

_SWOOP! BAM! RIP!_

            Her pajama pants were tugged halfway down her thigh; she tripped and fell on her face. 

            Inu Yasha jumped in front of her and kneeled to help her. "Oh crap! Are you okay, Kagome?!" 

            She pulled herself up, but something about silk shirts with silk covered buttons is that they are easy to open. "I-I'm okay." Kagome said. Though it was incredibly embarrassing, she must have looked like a klutz. She looked up at Inu Yasha. His eyes were wider then she'd ever seen them. His whole face went bright red.

            "What?" Kagome asked. Unaware was an understatement. If only she could see from Inu Yasha's point of view. There she was, sitting on her legs, her pant's half way down her thighs, exposing black panties decorated with black and hot pink frill and a little bow in the middle. And her shirt had unbuttoned all the way in the force of her fall were she wore a corseted matching strapless pushup bra.

            Call of the wild! His insides spasmed and the skin on his neck and upper legs tingled. She was like a Christmas present, all pretty with pink wrapping, and when unwrapped there was a great surprise! Finally, Inu Yasha spun completely around and a cloud of hot steam rose from him.

            Then it was Kagome's turn to get a surprise; when she realized she had just guaranteed Inu Yasha would have damp bed sheets in the morning. She screamed, forgetting about being quiet, pulled up her pants and held her shirt closed. 

            "Inu Yasha got up still facing away from her. "You know what, I-I'll just see you tomorrow. And with that he jumped back out the window. As he ran home, he knew he would be doing his own laundry the next morning. 


End file.
